


things you said through your teeth

by trash_princess



Series: things you said [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Pre-Slash, kakairu is very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_princess/pseuds/trash_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're just kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said through your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> another one!! technically didn't write this for the same prompt meme, but whatever.

they’re my soldiers, he says,   
and your blood  _boils_. 

\------

sometimes you think you’re the only one   
who remembers that these are children, shinobi   
or not. you remember teaching them   
to hold those knives. you remember protecting them   
from the sharp edges, the scars on your knuckles   
a testament,   
a dedication.   
they’re my soldiers, he says,   
and you want to scream at him,  _they’re too young.  
_

_\------_

i was younger, he says,   
and his eye is steely, but you see something  
underneath it, fragile and elusive. you see the childhood that   
was stolen, for a split second–  
you see the scars on his knuckles because he   
had no one to bear them for him  
and it melts your anger like the spring sun melts snow.   
_children_ , you think,  _they’re_   _children_.   
you think there might be more to him   
than you first realized. 

\------

you think you’d be willing to give him a chance. 


End file.
